The invention relates to trash bags and more specifically to an improved trash bag that has structure for securing the top edge to the open top end of a trash receptacle.
Trash is a national by-product of every day business, homes, institutions, schools, and etc. As a society, we use more and more disposable items and each item is wrapped within an outer wrapper. All of this is disposable and it is discarded daily.
In most businesses the trash is dry, that is, simply paper products. The custodial business, with professional janitors, is a highly competitive business where saving material and especially time is critical to a profitably run business. The use of trash can liners has grown rapidly and is commonplace today.
The time taken to place a trash can liner into a receptacle is considerable when looking at an office complex. In the home setting, a housewife can spend extra time pulling garbage from a container if the trash liner slipped down. Further, the trash container will need cleaning when the liner walls become soiled simply because the protective liner has slipped from position.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel improved plastic trash bag that is easily installed and removed from trash receptacles.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved plastic trash bag that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel improved plastic trash bag in combination with a display board which allows it to be hung on a hook.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel improved plastic trash bag that will eliminate the problem of the trash bag slipping down inside of the trash receptacle.